warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hannahswill
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mosslegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:50, June 15, 2011 hey just wanted to say that you must have deleated me as your buddy on animaljam,but i`m not mad cuz that has happened to me allot of times mostly around the time when i framed dreamaura but anyways i also wanted to say that i`m gonna get my own computer soon i hope its blue!...or something like that i made a cat photo shoot hey just wanted to say hi and that i made a photo shoot of cats and this video of my sister with the cat in the hamock but anyways my YouTube channel is SuperMittenman if you want to check it out. see ya later! Hi,do you like lions?Then come join my wiki,http://lionroleplay.wikia.com/Lion Roleplay Wiki.Also,come join http://wolfroleplay.wikia.com/Wolf Role Play Wiki where you can play wolves!Thanks!:)Moonstar Warrior Canines Hey, I was wondering if you like to join Warrior Canines Wiki. It's a role play wiki were you can be a wolf, control an element and live in a pack similar to the warrior cat clans. It is new and we could use some users there. Hope you to see you there. Aniju Aura 03:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey jus twanted to telll you i made this hilareious vid and it`s called...the epic chicken walk it`s so funny i made it with some friends i`ll send you a link when i upload it to youtube it`s so funny!! oh and btw i was talking to megan a couple days ago and we were just screwing around (the parents weren`t thier and neither was madison) so anyways we`re eating animal crackers and i`m like omg it`s a pregnant rhino! and then i accedently break it in half i`m like rhino got an abortion lol no i`m just kidding abortion is no laughing matter...BUT MADISONS FACE IS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!! funniest thing thats ever happened to meMitchster 15:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ok now i made it so heres the link www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6HyXTdStMc hi sorry it took me so long to reaspond i`m on a hunting trip and let me tell you it sucks i had to sit in a tree stand for 3 hours and not see 1 deer. so anyways yeah life sucks sometimes and you weren`t born for no reason god made you for a reason. i know that it`s hard not to know what that reason is. it`s like they said in that movie "life is like a box of chacolates"...yeah i have no idea what that means but never give in to the darkness tempting you away i know it`s hard. but a lot of people are being tempted to give up. y`know the monster side of me i was talking about...yeah well he tears me down every time i get an insult it`s like i`m at war with myself. there was this story of a girl, she wanted to be a professional surfer but one day a shark bit her arm off she lived in hawaii and she is christian so anyways she never quit surfing anyway she trained herself to surf with onluy one arm. she didn`t think god had a plan for her either but she ended up helping people from thailand when a tsunami hit it. and you also saved me, that message you sent me it helped a lot bcause a was thinking of commiting suicide but God used you to save me from that. remember your friends are always here to support you and God is watching you...in a good way...yeah...Mitchster 00:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP HANNAH i just found this new band called pillar they christian and they rock it`s amazing!!! you should check it out it`s so cool also theres this song that i listened to by pillar called bring me down and it was crazy it`s like when the evil one sneeks in your head and tries to bring you down you`ll fight it it relates to what i feel like so much it`s AMAZING!!! they`re songs are so cool it`s like skillet songs and just as cool :D it`s so cool now i`m hyper i`m also done with meh homeschool and if you didn`t know i was homeschooled i am also a few months ago i ran away from my house with a knife and i was just gonna stay out a few days but then my dad saw me so i ran out of the house and i dropped the knife and i`m like THERE GOES SELF DEFENCE!! so anyways i went back in it was like fail XD funny and depressing at the same time...yeah when your depressed you usualy feel alone llike everyone has a happy life except you but really...ok sometimes thats true if you don`t have many friends but i only have one friend in real thats half depressed like me we`re happy on the outside but the inside is someone totally different my family doesn`t know i`m depressed inside they don`t know how i feel i tell megan that i feel like a monster and she like "me too!!" and i`m like no you haven`t you could barely hurt a fly and she like "uh hu!!" and then theres this flashback that goes in my head where megans like "AHHHH!! A FLY!!!" i don`t think this thing i`m going through is just a stage...wow this message got really long really quick ok so anyways i gtg try and hack my computer -_- yes ik my mom and dad are the only ones that know my password but i`m good with tech so this should be easy ^.^ bye you are totally welcome i`m always ready to help someone who`s depressed bcuz i know how it feels yeah today i was so tired of my math i threw it out the window and when i was doing it i thought about this song by superchick called cross the line so now i`m like half rebel and half not life is so crazy!! so anyways i`ve been listening to superchick for awhile now that band is so good they`re like super christian i here them every day on my favorite radio station KTIS you probrably don`t get that station because it`s for minnesota i think so yeah i just hope my perents don`t think i`m going goth because i listen to so much rock now and i where these glove that have the tips cut off and really it`s just my style now bcuz i`m depressed inside yeah now it feels like the inside is coming out so thats why i`v changed in the way i dress and stuff and i might color my hair...HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I SAYING!!?? oh btw i`m homeschooled and i`m the oldest in meh class >.< it sucks meh sista won`t stop kciken meh leg!!! and i have friends in my church but still they don`t know how i feel...alll but noah he`s the only one but he still picks on me...and joash he`s a good friend but he`s one of the ones that doesn`t get how it feels yet so it`s like the the people on animaljam are my friends except two witch is noah and eli noahs the one thats depressed and elis the one that feels like a monster i feel like both and i wrote a song about it :D it`s crazy song writing...christian rock i can only sing it i`m working on the guitar parts now yeah my song is a christian rock song so it`s kinda all over the place and yes i could imagin that happening. so yeah i still need to write a guitar part for the song but other wise it`s pretty good if you wanna know how it goes you can tell me if you wanna here it and i know things about you 1. you read the message 2. you didn`t know i had dark green eyes in real 4. you didn`t realize i skipped 3 5. you looked back to check 6. your laughing :D i got that from youtube last summer this girl and her family came to our house to stay in our camper and she loved me...like alot so she`s all like "mitchell hold my hand" and i`m like lord kill me now so when she left she kept on calling me and i`m like "HOLY CRAP SHE A STALKER" so that ended well anyways she`s coming again for thanks giving (she lives in kansas) and my moms like "mitch your girlfriends coming over for thanks giving" and i`m like "-_- mom shut up..." so yeah anyways i annoyed the crap out of my family by playing the same song over and over and over again on the piano so they went crazy and i`m like "YES I AM MITCH THE SUPREME RULER OF THE STIFFLER HOUSE HOLD MAUHAHAHAHAH*chokes on lemonade* ugh megan what is in this stuff?" lol yeah it was fun while it lasted :PMitchster 18:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Random Talking...By my friend...Just gonna read now' holy crap are you a syphic?!?! lol no jk a syphic is evil but anyways i`ve had one girlfriend and no she doesn`t like me anymore and i don`t like her anymore and my friend drew makes up songs in the shower (i know weird right) no i`m just kidding atleast he makes up songs so yeah now i really really really want a recording deal but i need to pay 300$ FOR IT!! so yeah now i just need to write an epik guitar part for it and i`m good oh yeah and i`m on ANOTHER hunting trip >.< it`s so boreing in the stand except the part where i saw the moon hey wait a minute...O_O no wonder my dads been acting weird...anyways i gtg P.S. my songs lyrics are in my profile thingy bye oh and 1.you didn`t know i didn`t have any allergies 2.you din`t know my mom has a daycare 3.you didn`t know i don`t have an electric guitar yet (never had one but i can play it ik weird) 4. you didn`n know three people have said i look like adam young (is that a good thing?) 5.you didn`t know i just drank hot chacolate 6.you didn`t know i had a honey-bun 7. you didn`t know i say a fawn but i chose not to shoot it 8. you didn`t know i made an alternant profile on animaljam (hey you never know) 9.you didn`t know that once my sister held a knife up to my neck (then i gabbed it and it was reversed epic win :P) 10.you didn`t know that i drank 3 root-beers the other day so i`m really figity lol figdit the midget XD sorry just had to say that ok i have someone who wants to join nightclan her user is pikapika an old friend of mine hey guess what the hunting trip with some firneds and i`m in change of the girls the very little girls so i have a 2 year old and a 4year old to look afteroh jeez jostlin my leg is falling asleep and now she`s in my way so it`s hard to type oh jeez it`s hard to do this -.- how do ladys survive oh...i`ve lost the feeling in my leg...holy snap!! angel just picked up a gaint ball and threw it at me good luck on winning,i`m probrably gonna get famous by going in a talent show. XD HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! i just saw this on the series i`m watching called invader zim so i need to explain the caracter that i love in this series his name is gir and he`s a robot that has a penut a sponge and a paperclip for a brain (no he`s not that bright) and when i say love i don`t mean...-face palm- just never mind it`s already awkward ok so anyways heres what happened *big robot walks up to gir* gir:CHICKEN HEHE I`M GONNA EAT YOU!! now theres this one thats my favorite *pizza guy walks up to gir* pizza guy:heres the pizza you ordered gir: thank you...*tears up*...i...i love you zim: gir!! we are suppost to lead humans away from our home not into it!! *gir walks away* gir: i got a coupon! it was so funny!!! XD i can`t stop laughing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAAAHAAA!! lol i got kicked out of the new game on animaljam XD they got made bcuz i kept on dressing up as the same thing XD and yes i laugh at things blowing up like for example when i put an egg in the microwave and lets just say i made a homemade grenade...again with the peotry and also bcuz i sent the funny movie part to you in text it`s not that funny it`s funny when you see him say it bcuz he`s in his disquise (i little green puppy costume) and then he says it like a sycho nice peom. he did yo-gets hit by exercize ball- erm...could you excuse me for a second ANGEL GET YO BUTT OVER HERE!! ok done now what i was goin to say was did you here my song? lol ok angel is the 4 year old girl i was talking about and it`s in my wiki profile thingy...OH DEAR GOD!!!! I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY SOMETHING DOWN HERE THEY`RE COMPUTER IS IN THE BASEMENT SO I`M IN HERE AND SOMETHING RIPS ME FROM THE CHAIR GOOD LORD...oh...wait...it was just angel wanting nachos XDMitchster 22:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i don`t really ever wanna be a millionare i just wanna stay me and no i don`t care the fact that angel bit me in the hand i`m gonna suck that up anyways i can go on animaljam but i`m not bcuz this game on notdoppler is so addicting no angel i don`t wanna play barbie with you in case you haven`t noticed i`m a guy...OH REAL MATURE ANGEL...ok thats just wrong...oh god this girl is messed upMitchster 22:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ok i where this black gloves with no fingures ripped jeans from aero a hollister shirt and a jacket not leather it`s a hoodie and i where dogtags my dad gave me i`m the demon of the family i get very violent my main weapon would be throwing the girls against the wall or slamming they`re head into something i don`t like being a monster but it has it`s advantagesMitchster 22:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah i don`t have that many symtoms of anything except the fact i enjoy the sight of blood sometimes...but thats also bcuz i`m part emo, goth and demon lol yeah blood taste so good XD ok search this song on youtube - calling all the monsters by China McClain i like it`s beat it`s pretty cool and HOLY CRAP i think i`m gonna get an electric guitar for Christmas it`s gonna be awesome but until then i`m gonna use my moms phone as a guitar bcuz it has that app the begginings gonna be epic then theres gonna be a guitar solo and i might use my friends electric guitar if i don`t get one but other wise once i finish it i`m gonna record me and eli playing it (elis the bass guitar i`m electric) then i`m gonna put it on youtube :D XD thats like my family at Christmas except we do white elephants wich is when you give people things you don`t want like there was this very very ugly cookie jar that was a thing of a maid sweeping but the head was really weird so that came back to haunt us for a few years. yeah today we`re having a bible study and what the kids do is rock out to songs from skillet it`s gonna be awesome yeah i do that alot to my sis like once she was in the bathtub but i didn`t know it i thought she was just in there so i walk in silently and i just do this freaky growl and she like "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AND I`M LIKE "OH MY GOD I`M BLIND!!!!" so yeah i scared the crap outa madison and i got a free trip to the docter XD and also i bit madison remember i have symtoms of werecat so anyways i bit madison but i didn`t pierce her skin so she freaked out and thought she was gonna turn into one so i made up this werecat insignia like a werewolf insignia only for werecats so i snuck into her room at night and wrote the insignia on her with pen so now she`s going around telling people she`s a werecat XD so i`m typing and madison siting there chewing on my arm and i`m just sitting there like it`s totaly normal...wich it is...lol and i`m like "madison i`m already a werecat so could you please GET THE FLIP OFF OF MY ARM!?!?!" omg i hate being depressed so much it`s like i`m all like "yeah you stupid demons come on!!" then i look back in my past and i look at all the things people have said and stupid things i`ve done and it`s back to square one. next time i`m bringing a knife a grenade and a P90 yeah i love those things :P Mitchster 15:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) lol ik that`s with tiger we thought he was fat but he`s just fluffeh like me in demon form lol he used to be big so i would pick him up and be like "OH JEEZ TIGER YOUR AS HEAVY AS A CAR" Mitchster 17:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC)